


One Last Time

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

Blood runs down her face from her temple, trickling down from her chin and dripping into the pool of red that covers the area beneath her feet. All of her senses are failing her, yet she’s sure that there must be blood in her mouth with the way her tongue flicks whatever substance is in there, thicker than water and perhaps a little warm from what feeling she’s able to cling onto for the moment.

She spits, looking down at the red after splash on her hand, and it only confirms what she fears. There’s far too much red, far too much of the colour she usually adores which only makes her feel sick inside.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

“Kaz… uki…” his name leaves her lips in a whisper as she collapses to her knees, only just missing the floor as he reaches out and pulls her into his arms.

Never did she think fighting again would put her in such a position, not when she all but fought everything in the past that was so much worse. She’s not ready to give up her life this time, she’s not ready to leave when she’s desperate to stay.

“Minako, hang in there, we can–” Kazuki’s voice only gets harder to hear the more he panics, and in some ways she’s glad to be unable to understand his words.

She’s already gone through leaving people before, and only wishes she hadn’t heard their cries of anguish before finally closing her eyes to rest. It was painful back then, and she only wishes she wasn’t doing the same to him.

_‘I’m glad I met you.’_

“Minako, h-hey, can you hear me…?”

_‘I’m glad I had a second chance with you.’_

"Minako, come on, the others will be here soon, they can–”

The sound of footsteps echo in the hall of the building they’re fighting in, and Kazuki dares not look away from Minako’s smiling face. He catches his friends out of the corner of his eyes, just noticing their shoes is enough, but right now the person in his arms needs his full attention.

He can hear Anne gasping beside him, undoubtedly due to the scene before them; there’s too much red, far too much red, and the smell of the blood is so overwhelming he knows that it’s Ryuji making those choking sounds he’s trying to hide, and Morgana attempting to silence him.

“M… sor…” all attempts at speaking only hurt her. It’s cruel how all she can feel is pain, but perhaps this is fate deciding that it is time for her to pay for what she put her friends through the first time.

At least she never got to tell them she was back. Having to go through it all again would only break them.

“Sorry…” she forces herself to whisper the word with what energy she has left, letting her eyes close for the last time, mouthing her final message…

_‘I love you.’_


End file.
